One Eye
One Eye is the tertiary antagonist in An American Tail: Fievel Goes West. Background Physical Appearance Personality Role in the film ''An American Tail: Fievel Goes West He is one of Cat R. Waul's minions. He appears briefly in Fievel Mousekewitz's dream. He then appears in the cat chase scene, where he breaks a hole in the wall of their house and starts emptying out its contents, unknowingly throwing out the mice. Mama, Tanya and Yasha are thrown onto the ground, while Papa is left dangling from a ledge. As Tanya screams "Papa", the cat hears her and spots the family on the ground. He corners Mama, Tanya and Yasha. However Fievel appears behind him and challenges him, pulling his hat over one of his own eyes to make it a fair fight. Fievel find himself less brave as One Eye closes in on him. Unconcerned by what Cat R. Waul said earlier, One Eye thinks that this mouse is lunch. Before he can touch Fievel, he is suddenly disturbed by a screeching noise as Papa plays out of tune on his guitar and yells at Fievel to run. Fievel makes a break and is chased by One Eye. He manages to get inside a circular container, which is sent rolling as the cat pounces at him. As the container rolls down the street, the rest of his family get inside. They roll until they reach the drain lid, whose edge forms a bump, blocking them. Papa orders the family to run, putting the container in a spin. Yasha whose feet aren't even touching the ground tries running too. Eventually they roll the container over the bump and down into the sewer, narrowly escaping One Eye. Cat R. Waul approaches the drain lid and compliments the other cats' performance and says that his part is next. One Eye was then seen playing cards with the other cats and the tarantula, T.R Chula. He gets angry when he loses, but claims that Chula was cheating. When he says that Chula has "played his last hand", Chula responds with "I've got SEVEN MORE, DOG CHOW!" He then asks Cat R. Waul why they are not munching the mice, as this fraternity with them does run counter to nature. Cat R. Waul then answered that he plots to turn the mice into "mouse burgers" once they had outlived their usefulness to him in building a town in the Old West. He was briefly seen throughout the rest of the movie, and he, along with Cat R. Waul and the other cats, gets defeated by Fievel and his friends. ''Trivia *It is unknown what happen to his right eye, but he might have got in a fight with another cat. His apperance was similar to Carface Carruthers from All Dogs Go To Heaven. *He also will have the same name like King One Eye and his Army of One Eye in The 1995 animated film, "The Thief and the Cobbler". Category:An American Tail characters Category:Antagonists Category:Cats Category:Non-Disney Villains Category:Henchmen